Prompt 38: Family Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk and the skeleton brothers recall the first time she met them and they made her laugh, which led them to becoming a family. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also, part of this story was inspired by the Undertale music video "To The Bone", which belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prompt 38: Family Forever  
(Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Gaster looked up from his work when he heard a familiar giggle and smiled as he turned and saw Frisk run into his lab and glance back behind her, giggling again as Papyrus tried to round the corner and did it a little too sharply, slipping on the floor a little and grabbing the door jamb to stop his fall. The scientist skeleton chuckled in amusement, scooping up Frisk into his arms as another giggle escaped her. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Just a game of chase, brother," the youngest skeleton admitted as he stood up. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

"I was about to take a break anyway," Gaster admitted as he lifted Frisk up into the air, smiling at her as she let out another giggle. "And you are just full of giggles today, aren't you, Frisk?"

"Yup!" She said with a nod and more giggles.

Sans, who had just come out of his room, chuckled. "Remember the first time we got her to giggle?" He asked.

"Ah, yes," Papyrus said. "It was when she first fell into the Underground…,"

 _Two months ago…_

Frisk lay on the patch of grass and golden flowers that she had landed on after falling down into the mountain. She was laying very still as she tried to recover her breath that had gotten knocked out of her. Hearing footsteps approaching, she didn't dare move, afraid of who was coming towards her. Her mother had taught her anyone but her coming towards the little girl was dangerous and Frisk had believed her because her mother and her had been on the run from a dangerous man, until he had caught up to them and her mother had told her to run to Mount Ebbot and not look back.

Knowing that she wouldn't see her mother again and to stay alive, she had done so with a final goodbye to her mother and climbed the mountain and found the deep pit, jumping down into it. She had thought it was just a little deep, but when she kept falling, she realized it was very deep and had curled up to try to stay alive when she finally hit the bottom. Now, having gotten her breath back, she decided to wait until she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore before she would try to move.

"See! I told you, brother! There it is!"

The young-sounding voice almost made her jump, but she just managed to stop herself from reacting and giving away the fact that she was faking unconsciousness. "Yup, you were right, bro," said a deeper voice.

Silence filled the air. "Do you think it's still alive?" The first voice asked.

"Well, it's breathing, so it hasn't _given up the ghost,"_ the second voice responded.

"Brother, stop ruining this epic moment with your puns! This human is alive and that means…!"

"She's not _six feet under."_

The growl the first one let out at that was enough to now make Frisk jump and she opened her eyes. Standing above her were two skeletons, one tall and one short. The short one wore a white shirt, black shorts, an unzipped blue hoodie, and pink slippers while the tall one wore some strange-looking armor with a cape-like scarf around his neck, red gloves, and red boots. Two sets of white pinpricks she guessed were pupils in their eye sockets were trained on her, making her scramble back and quickly get to her feet to run away. But before she could even start to run, something grabbed the back of her shirt in a firm grip and she was lifted up into the air, a squeak of fear leaving her mouth as she was turned around to face the two, the taller skeleton having been the one to grab her and hold her up by the back of her shirt. Now more frightened, she began kicking her legs and squirming to either get him to put her down or to break free of him.

"Well, she's a squirmer," said the short skeleton, who had the deep voice.

The tall skeleton actually looked intrigued and was smiling. "It's a female?" He asked curiously.

"A female child," the other answered, his left eye lit up a blue color. "Ten years old. Fell down here to escape."

Frisk looked at him fearfully. How did he know that? She hadn't said a word, but then she saw a red heart in his hand and her eyes widened, wondering what that was and why it felt like part of her. "How does her soul look?" The tall skeleton asked.

The shorter one shook his head. "The kid's been through a lot," he said, gently letting the red heart go and it floated back to Frisk's chest and gently disappeared. "She hasn't had a great childhood so far, with the exception of having her mother who loved her very much."

She again wondered how he knew that while managing to hold back tears on the fact she would probably not see her mother again. The tall skeleton suddenly shifted his grip to where she was under one of his arms and she again began squirming to get free. "Brother, what should we do with her?" He asked the short one uncertainly.

"You got a good grip on her?"

The other nodded. "Yes, I do," he said.

"C'mon, then. Let's get her to the house."

Frisk didn't let up on her squirming, which became more frantic when they arrived at a house and entered, finding another tall skeleton in what looked like the living room. This one wore a long, black coat with black clothing, had holes in the palms of his hands, and was reading a book. Looking up from his book, his eyes rested on her and he stood up. "So, a human did fall," he said, his voice sounding deeper than the short skeleton's voice.

"Yes, brother," said the tall one that still had Frisk in a solid hold despite her squirming. "Sans found out that she's been through a lot."

A red heart appeared in the palm of the new skeleton, making the young girl freeze in fear, slightly wondering how he could hold something with his hands having large, gaping holes in them like that. "Yes, she has," he said. "And she's quite frightened of the three of us."

"No doubt due to her past," said the shorter skeleton, whom the little girl now knew was called Sans.

She was then lifted up into the air by the skeleton that had her captive and she looked down at him, her face still a bit fearful and looking ready to perhaps start crying. His face actually softened into a look she had only seen her mother wear when looking at her. It was a gentle look that would mean her mother wanted to comfort her, which would lead to a hug and that comfort.

Frisk slightly jumped when her captor gently pulled her into a hug, his long arms wrapping around her securely, but with the utmost gentleness. Wondering how a skeleton could be so gentle, let alone want to comfort her, she was unsure of whether to remain still or return the hug. She noticed the other tall skeleton gently released the red heart, which again returned to her and his gaze rested on her again. "Don't be afraid, little one. Papyrus won't hurt you," he said, a smile coming to his face. "He's got too much heart to hurt someone, especially a child."

"Very true," said Sans. "Gaster, did you find out anything else from checking her stats?"

The black-coated skeleton shook his head. "Nothing but that she is afraid, but it starting to calm down, although she's looking for an escape route."

"But why is she looking to escape?" Frisk's captor, who she knew now was Papyrus, asked. "She's safe here."

"It's more of a natural reaction, bro," Sans explained. "She's never seen skeletons like us before and so she's naturally afraid of what she doesn't understand, but there is a way to get her to stop being afraid of us."

"How, Sans?" Gaster asked.

"Well, she was squirming like crazy when Pap first caught her," the blue-hoodie wearing skeleton said. "Reminded me that Pap used to do the same thing as a baby bones when you and I would tell him we were going to tickle him."

The tall skeletons instantly caught his drift and all three sat down on the couch while Papyrus adjusted his hold again on Frisk to hold her in a gentle, secure hug with her back to his chest. Sans and Gaster took their places by Frisk's feet and removed her shoes and socks. She immediately went to pull her feet back, but a blue aura surrounded her ankles, keeping her feet in place and dissipating once Sans had a gentle grip on her left ankle and Gaster was holding her right foot in his hand. Papyrus had a huge smile on his face. "How ticklish are humans? I've never tickled one before," he said.

"Let's find out," Gaster said as he and Sans began tickling Frisk's feet by stroking a single finger on the soles of her feet. The little girl instantly clapped her hands to her mouth and turned her head into Papyrus' chest. "Oh, a shy one, hmm?"

"I still see that smile," Sans said, his own smile growing.

Frisk began squirming a bit as they continued stroking her feet with light touches, her smile growing under her hands. Papyrus then had an idea and gently pinned the little girl's ankles under his arm, which now left both his brothers' hands free. "Brothers, why not use both hands on her feet?" He suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Sans agreed.

"Yes, to de- _feet_ her fear," Gaster said with a chuckle.

The short skeleton burst into laughter as Papyrus gave his oldest brother a dirty look for the pun, only making him chuckle. Frisk didn't get the pun as she was too busy trying to keep her face and her laughter hidden as her tickle torturers returned their attention to her feet and began once more.

With four hands tickling her feet now, she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore as it began escaping from her mouth in little spurts as she tried pressing her hands harder to her mouth to keep silent. "Oh, I can hear those cute giggles," the hoodie-wearing skeleton said.

"I heard them too," Papyrus said, a smile on his face.

"Let's make them louder," said Gaster as he smiled at Frisk, tickling her right foot faster. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

That was exactly what they needed to make the little girl fall completely into a fit of laughter and giggles, which she did as she squirmed to get away, but was trapped as Gaster and Sans both tickled her feet relentlessly and even tickled her calves and knees, making more laughter pour out of her.

"Wow, listen to that laughter," Sans said as they gave her a breather. "You should join in, Pap."

Papyrus beamed as his hands, which were resting on Frisk's sides, began gently wiggling into her sides and ribs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Frisk squealed, laughter following that loud squeal. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHO!"

"Ah, I believe we are getting closer to her ultimate tickle spot," Gaster said.

"What would her ultimate tickle spot be?" Papyrus asked as Frisk squirmed harder to get free, but he still had her in a secure, gentle hug.

"Her stomach, possibly the very center of it, if not all of her stomach," the oldest brother answered.

Sans nodded. "He's right," he said. "If I remember correctly from a few times you tickled Alphys, bro, her belly button was very sensitive."

"Yes," Gaster replied. "Quite a sensitive spot that draws out a very cute and adorable squeal followed by even cuter laughter."

As Papyrus kept the little girl giggling by tickling her sides, the hoodie-wearing skeleton gently lifted Frisk's shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage, which left her tender stomach and belly button bared for them to tickle attack, which they did a moment later.

Feeling two hands tickling her stomach lightly and another finger swirling around her belly button, Frisk let out the loudest squeal she could, making the window in the living room rattle a little before she laughed her hardest, her squirming seeming to stop as she grew a little tired, something Sans noticed. "Hey, let's give our victim a breather before making her go insane with a tummy tickle torture," he said.

Papyrus nodded. "She's getting a bit tired," he said.

Gaster nodded as well and the three of them gave Frisk a break, watching her as she rested and pulled fresh oxygen into her lungs. After about five minutes, the three started tickling her stomach with Papyrus tickling the sides of her stomach, Sans tickling near the center of it, and Gaster tickling her belly button, the three of them using tickle words to make it tickle more.

And did it tickle her like crazy. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud.

"Ah, there's that cute laughter," Gaster said, amusement in his voice.

"There's one thing we're forgetting though," Sans said. "Raspberries."

Papyrus actually giggled at that. "Do you think they'll work on her?" He asked as they stopped tickling her to contemplate that idea, but Gaster answered the question for his youngest brother when he blew a big raspberry right onto Frisk's belly button.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" The little girl pleaded through her giggles and laughter.

"I think she wants another one," Gaster said with a big smile as he repeated the action, once again getting their little captive to squeal with laughter.

"Let me try, bro," Sans said and the tallest skeleton nodded, leaning back as the hoodie-wearing skeleton also blew a big raspberry into Frisk's ticklish stomach, making her squeal as loudly as his brother had made her. "Your turn, Pap."

The youngest skeleton smiled as he lifted the little girl up into the air and blew a big raspberry not only into her stomach, but into her neck as well, which made Frisk squeal just as loudly before she weakly pushed his face away from her neck. "Please," she pleaded, worn out and needing to catch her breath.

The three skeletons smiled at her and nodded, letting her up, but she went limp in Papyrus' arms, holding onto him as she tried to catch her breath, feeling three hands gently rubbing her back, her shoulders, and her arms to help her recover. "Can you tell us your name, little one, and how you got down here?" Gaster asked her.

She nodded. "My name is Frisk," she said. "My mommy and I were running and she told me to run and not look back. A scary man was chasing us."

The brothers didn't like the sound of that and their faces held looks of sympathy for the girl. "Do you know if your mom is still alive, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think so, but I don't know."

Papyrus stood up, lifting her up in his arms. "Brothers? Do you think…?" He began asking.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Present day…_

The three skeletons had guided Frisk through the Underground and not only did she befriend everyone down there, she also broke the barrier and freed them. In return for her freeing them, they helped her find her mother, who had managed to escape the scary man chasing her and the monsters welcomed her warmly, something that had surprised her, but after seeing her daughter trusted them, she also started trusting them.

Frisk now reached for Sans, who accepted her from Gaster and returned the hug the little girl gave him. "When are you and Mommy going to get married?" She asked him.

"We've set the date for next week, kiddo," he said. About a month ago, he proposed to Frisk's mother and she had said yes. The two had been dating not long after meeting and when Frisk learned that her dunkle was going to officially be her dad, she had been excited and kept asking when the wedding date was, something that always made Sans chuckle.

Frisk's mother then came in the front door from work, making the little girl squeal happily. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, waiting until Sans set her down before she dashed off to greet her mother.

The woman smile and lifted her daughter up into her arms, hugging her and then accepting warm hugs from her soon-to-be brother-in-laws and her soon-to-be husband, who smiled at her and took hold on her left hand where the gold ring he had given her rested on her left ring finger. "Won't be long now," he said.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Frisk perked up. "We're a family forever, right?" She asked.

"That's right, Frisk," Gaster said with a smile.

"Absolutely!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.

Sans smiled at his soon-to-be daughter. "That's right, kiddo," he said. "A family forever."

* * *

 **Wow, my muse went nuts on me for this one, but I like how it came out. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
